A Fire for Love
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Loki/Tony. AU/Sherlock Holmes crossover (no Sherlock characters, just the setting). "Anthony has always been the only one who has the power to bring Loki into custody, but what happens when Anthony's heart is captured instead?" COMPLETE.
1. A Fire for Love

Author's notes: Okay, so…this is actually _really_ old. I number all of my stories within their fandom, and in my Marvel category I've got stories all the way up to 33 that I've actually published by now. This one, though… This one is number _4_, okay? That's excited to me because I always write something and then abandon it for something else and then I never come back to it and ta-duh, I did! So, I am very happy to have finally finished this :)

Anyway! Another movie!verse Avengers story, of course. It's a sort of crossover/AU thing… RDJ plays both Tony Stark and Sherlock Holmes, right? So I made a sort of Sherlock AU for our friends! Only sort of though, since Tony is more like _Tony_ than any Sherlock out there. It's…not confusing but kind of is idk it's good I swear! Also it's…pretty short. I probably could have done a whole lot more with it, but idk it just felt done to me! It's only like 15 pages and just shy of 7,000 words, but it's got a prologue anyway which makes sense as soon as you read it :P

Whatever, here are the characters in which they are to the Sherlock characters, though (and I'll label which movie/show I'm taking the character "main" personality from too so you can picture them more like that or something idk):

Anthony: Tony: Sherlock Holmes (obviously from RDJ's)  
Clinton: Clint: Sebastian Moran (the one that everybody's made up for Sherlock BBC)  
Heimdall: Simza Heron (from Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)  
Loki: James Moriarty (from Sherlock BBC)  
Margaret: Peggy: Mary Margaret-something (from Sherlock Holmes)  
Maria: Sally Donovan (from Sherlock BBC)  
Natalia: Natasha: Irene Adler (from Sherlock Holmes)  
Nicholas: Fury: Greg Lestrade (uh not really any; just Fury)  
Phillip: Phil: Anderson (none I just needed a character for him haha)  
Robert: Robert: Mycroft Holmes (they're not ACTAULLY brothers and I'm telling you now because it won't be explained until like the end)  
Steven: Steve: John Watson (uh not really any; just Steve)  
Thor: Molly Hooper (erm I guess I just chose this because Thor is going to be really sweet and stuff)  
Virginia: Pepper: Mrs. Hudson (probably more from Sherlock Holmes, since we don't see her as much and she and Anthony don't have any sort of the same relationship as they do in the BBC one)

And…there we have it! Loki tends to be a bit of a pyromaniac, too, and I chose that because, in the actual Norse myths, he's known as the God of Fire and stuff. So :) Also I've got Natasha as the housekeeper right at first, but that's because Pepper quit. It will be explained as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They strictly belong to Marvel and whoever else has helped create the Avengers or the characters of Asgard.

**Summary**: Loki/Tony. AU/Sherlock Holmes crossover (no Sherlock characters, just the setting). "Anthony has always been the only one who has the power to bring Loki into custody, but what happens when Anthony's heart is captured instead?" COMPLETE.

**Pairing**: Loki/Tony, Clint/Natasha, Steve/Peggy  
**Status**: Complete  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warning/Not-warnings**: m/m and m/f pairing; smut; faked death; semi-crossover; Alternate Universe; third person POV

* * *

**A Fire for Love**

Anthony remembers the first time he saw the man. He didn't know what to think of him. Raven black hair that goes down to his shoulders, always in one of two styles: sticking out in every direction, or slicked back in a regal state. He has a tattoo of an open-jawed serpent curling around the left side of his neck and disappearing down his left shoulder, and another tattoo all across his left hand that have drawn out the skeletal structure on the inside. Both of them must have been very painful to get (and he knows because he has his own tattoo, in a circular design in the middle of his chest).

No matter what Anthony thinks of him, he always has to get him turned in. Anthony works for the police, after all, and the criminal happens to _be_ a criminal for his knack of starting fires and blowing things up. Annoying as it is to fix, it is rather fascinating. Anthony has caught him twice before (he's the only one who ever has, which he's very proud of), but he's escape both times, the little devil. Well…"little". He's taller than Anthony is, but leaner. Anthony's own muscles show, while the man's are hidden under porcelain skin. They're there, though. The must be if he's able to overpower guards, leap over rooftops, and run faster than Anthony has ever seen.

And with all of that, Anthony still doesn't know his name.

Anthony stands now, staring across at the man who is only a few yards away. His clothes fit tight over him but for his long black coat drifting around in legs and waist in the slight breeze.

The man stares back, dragging his eyes slowly up and down Anthony's body in an obviously display of seduction.

Anthony has no idea how long they've just been standing there, but the man finally speaks:

"So," he says sweetly, pushing his fingers up through his hair with the same seductive look. "You're the only one they send after me anymore, are you? No wonder. You're different than the others."

"I'm different from everybody," Anthony says without much of a facial emotion. "You, on the other hand, look the exact same as all my villains."

The man chuckles. "You're not very good at lying, Anthony Stark. You should leave that to me. I'm the master, after all."

"Master of what?" Anthony asks darkly. "What is your name?"

Anthony has asked him countless times, but he's never been told. Now, though, the man bows low to the ground. Anthony could be across the space between them in an instant, but he stays where he is. He knows that this man is not to be dealt with lightly. "Loki Laufeyson, master of mischief and lies and fire—at your service. You wouldn't happen to have a match, would you? I have this bomb here that's just _begging_ to be lit." He pulls said creation out of his jacket with a grin.

"So sorry," Anthony says. "I seemed to have left them all back home."

"Naturally." Loki stands back up. "And what is _your_ name?"

"You already know my name."

"Tell me again."

Anthony's eyes narrow. "Anthony Stark of the police department."

Loki smirks a little. "We could be very good friends, you know. How does that sound? The good guy and the villain catching up with a few drinks? It'd be fun, don't you think? I give you a case to run after every once in a while, you catch me, bring me in for a couple of days, and then I escape. It makes us both look good, really."

Anthony smirks back. "You wish. Hand over the bomb, Loki."

"Oh, a first name basis al_ready_? How scandalous. And are you _sure_ you want it? Could be…dangerous."

Anthony knows that look. "No, you're right, I changed my mind. You can keep it. I'll see you around, of course."

Loki's eyes shade over in slight confusion. "You're just letting me go? Why would you do that?"

Anthony shrugs, pushing his hands into his pockets before walking away. "Why not? Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turns around to smirk. "I have other criminals to catch."

And at the precise moment, the rest of Anthony's department swoops down, and Loki is pulled up in a hanging net like a fish being pulled from the water.

And Loki simply laughs, arching his back in his netted prison as he stares at Anthony, looking so amused that Anthony is sure he's going to hurt himself.

"Brilliant, Stark," two voices say behind him at once.

Anthony turns to see his closest friend, Steven Rogers, and one of his least favorite people beside him, Nicholas Fury.

"Thank you, dear Rogers," Anthony says with a bright smile, letting the larger blonde pat him on the back. "Could have used your help, you know."

"Don't be daft, Anthony," Steven says with a chuckle. "You know I'm worth nothing in wit. A good fight now and again, but you can take that for yourself."

"I was nearly there," Anthony says, turning his smile over to Loki. "He's a weird one."

Loki isn't laughing anymore. He's simply smiling brighter than the sun as he's taken down from his net and put into handcuffs.

Anthony turns back to his friend and not-friend, but instantly has to turn back:

"Oh Aaanthooonyyy," a sly little voice says.

Anthony gives Loki a dark look, five policemen around him but for right in front where he's looking from. "You, sir, have the right to remain silent."

"Oh posh," Loki says. "Let me speak."

Anthony frowns, turning towards the villain completely. "What?"

"You'll come visit me, won't you?"

"Why on earth would I even contemplate visiting you?"

Loki smirks. "I'll see you soon, then."

And they take him away.

"What was that all about?" Fury asks when Anthony turns back around.

Anthony shrugs. "I have no idea. Come along, now, Rogers. I'm rather hungry, and there's a steak calling my name."

**XxX**

Anthony wakes up at a foreign sound in his bedroom. Steven is next door and they don't have any pets, so there shouldn't be anyone else about. Well, there's Miss Romanova, Anthony supposes, but she's never home at this hour. For a housekeeper, she certainly has a nightlife.

"Natalia?" Anthony says, reaching over to light the lamp beside his bed.

When the light floods the room, it's not Natalia, but Anthony's most recently caught criminal.

"Oh," he says darkly, dropping his hand from the lamp. "You escaped. What took you so long?"

Loki frowns. "You were expecting me?"

"Of course I was. I didn't show up at prison and you're not the type of person who just let's somebody go."

Loki tilts his head slightly to show off his tattoo. "You presume to know me?"

"I presume to guess."

Loki grins, crossing the room until he's sitting with crisscrossed legs at the foot of Anthony's bed. "You're very funny. Do you have a match _now_?"

Anthony smirks. "Can't say I do," he lies. "So sorry."

"Shame, I was so looking forward to blowing this place up."

"You like fire, I take it?"

"You already know that. You've been chasing me and my explosions for months now."

"And it is _appalling_ that you get out every time that I put you in. How do you do it?"

Loki looks away, a smile on his lips. "Even criminals have friends. Friends smarter than you or any other in your department."

"How disappointing," Anthony scoffs. "I was hoping you did things all on your own."

"Next time you get thrown into prison, _you_ try and get out all on your own. It's not as easy as you make it seem."

"I've done it plenty of times."

Loki looks back over at him, eyes hooded. "Liar."

Anthony just smiles back. "Up for a game of cards?"

Loki grins. "I might be."

"Name your game."

"Strip poker."

Anthony can't help but laugh. Quietly, of course, because what happens when Steven barges in? He does sometimes, the overprotective git. It's rather annoying at a time like this.

By the end of the game, Loki has nothing on at all, and Anthony has nothing off but his sleeping shirt. He lets his eyes drag over the serpent tattoo, seeing for the first time that it also curls around his right shoulder and halfway down his upper arm.

"You did that on purpose," Anthony says about Loki being naked and Anthony still almost fully dressed.

"Obviously," Loki says with a smirk, crawling across the bed to Anthony.

Anthony is soon without clothing as well, rutting up again Loki and letting his hands rub over every inch of his skin and delving his tongue into the criminal's mouth. Loki has his hands on Anthony's chest, nails digging in. Anthony digs his own nails into Loki's back as the taller man arches against him, sucking in on Anthony's tongue to make the man moan.

Anthony lathers two of his fingers in saliva to stretch the man as he's straddling him in their sitting up position, and then Loki is pushing him on his back and slipping down for Anthony to push deep inside of him.

"I knew you wanted me, Anthony," Loki whispers, splaying his fingers over Anthony's chest and stomach as he swivels his hips above him, pulling moans and whimpers from Anthony's lips. "Months of sexual tension, we've had."

Just then there's a knock on the door. Anthony freezes—or he tries to, because Loki doesn't freeze at all. He stops talking, but he keeps pumping, and it's difficult for Anthony to freeze when he feels _so good_.

"Anthony, are you alright?" Steven asks through the door.

"Y-yeah," Anthony manages to get out. "Go back to bed."

"Oh, okay, I thought I heard something. Goodnight."

"Goodni—"

He's cut off when Loki lets out a moan. It's the cutest, quietest little thing that Anthony has ever heard. Anthony knows what he's hit, and he's rather impressed that Loki managed to keep so quiet.

"Anthony?" Steven asks again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Steven!" Anthony yells, fighting the urge to pump up harder so he can hear that moan again. "Just go back to bed, I'm _great_!"

Steven is still protesting when Anthony can't fight it anymore, and Loki releases another of the cute little moans.

"Oh…" Steven says quietly from outside of the door. "I'll, uh… Bye." And his footsteps retreat very quickly.

Loki lets forth a feral growl, bending down until his mouth is ravishing Anthony's neck, pulling forth a moan a lot louder than Loki's were before.

"Does he know of your fascination of me?" Loki whispers as he leans back up, pulling Anthony with him and then continuing to lean so that he's on his back instead.

"No, he shouldn't have any—ah, ahh."

Loki wraps his legs around Anthony's waist as he comes, biting onto his shoulder as he releases as well.

"Mmm," Anthony hums, pulling out slowly before lying on the bed half-on and half-off of his villain. "You're better than I imagined you would be."

Loki gives a lazy smirk, pulling the comforter over them and snuggling into Anthony's touch. "I knew _you_ would be."

"You shouldn't stay," Anthony whispers. "My housekeeper will find you here in the morning. Or worse, Steven."

Loki hums. "You're current housekeeper is Natalia Romanova, yes?"

"Yes."

"There is no need to worry; she is a very good friend of mine. She will ensure that Steven does not enter."

"Where is she now, then? Not ensuring that Steven will not enter, obviously."

"Oh?"

Precisely then, a figure drops down from the ceiling, and there stands Natalia in all her blessed glory, a tight suit of one piece stretching over her lithe frame. "Good evening, Master Stark. I trust you are well sated?"

Anthony should not have expected anything less. "You're welcome to join us, Miss Romanova."

She smiles politely at him. "I would, but then I would have to kill you."

Anthony lets out a happy sigh. "I'm surrounded by criminals. I'll have to bring you in now, Natalia. I hope you know that."

"Which is precisely why I will be gone as Loki is," she says, peeking through the window across the room. "You will have to find yourself a new housekeeper, I'm afraid."

"That is alright. There are many women who would take the job."

"You will be inviting Ms. Potts back, then?"

"I may as well. She left me, but I am sure she would love to return. She complains about her current disposition whenever I see her, after all."

"Shall I inform her that you would like her to return?"

"I would be most thankful of you if you would."

She nods. "I shall be seeing you, Master Stark." She leaves through the door, somehow locking it behind her from the outside.

Loki hums, rubbing his nose back and forth across Anthony's jaw line. "Sleep, Anthony."

"Will you be gone by the morning?"

"By the time you wake, yes," he says, curling the blanket around them tighter. "But you will capture me again, Mr. Stark, and I shall return."

So Anthony sleeps.

**XxX**

True to his word, Loki is gone when Anthony awakes, and his clothes are gone with him. Upon walking through the house, Natalia is gone as well, and her room completely emptied of her personal belongings to have been replaced with things that could only belong to Virginia's.

Anthony rushes down the stairs and nearly runs into her carrying a tray of food. "Ms. Potts, it's _lovely_ to have you back."

"As is it to be back, Master Stark," she says, dipping her head politely. They usually do not refer to each other so kindly and instead argue, but Anthony is too excited to treat her rudely quite yet.

"I trust Natalia found you easily?" he asks.

"Too easily, I believe. She came in so abruptly that I believed something to be wrong, but no, she just wanted me to have my old job back. Go on back up to your room now, Master Stark, and I'll serve you your breakfast."

"Has Steven awoken?" he asks as he climbs the stairs.

"Hours ago, sir. He went out to meet with Miss Carter."

Anthony frowns. "Again? He only just met with her yesterday!?"

"He is meeting her sister, I believe, to inform her of the wedding."

Anthony barely represses a groan. There will either be another woman in the house or one less man; Anthony will either be crowded or lonely. "Margaret has a sister?"

Margaret Carter does not like Anthony, and Anthony does not like Margaret. he knows she's perfect for Steven (which is his only consolation), but that's probably why they clash so much. Anthony is an annoying man who likes to cut corners to get his job done and is secretly giving his heart away to a criminal, and Ph is a respectable woman who follows the rules and doesn't give a damn to those that make excuses. Steven never makes excuses; he's completely responsible for his own actions. Anthony finds it hilarious.

"A cousin, actually," Virginia says.

"My word, I had no idea. I shall have to meet her as well."

"I highly doubt she would enjoy your presence, sir."

Anthony smiles at her, holding the bedroom door open for her and her tray. "It's so good to have you back, Ms. Potts."

"I know, sir. Now, drink your tea before it gets cold."

**XxX**

The next time that Anthony sees Loki, the mischievous little brat is behind bars—and _not_ of his own doing.

"That's very rude of you, you know," Anthony says, leaning his back against the bars.

"What have I done this time, Stark?" Loki asks, coming up behind him and draping an arm over his shoulder.

"You let somebody else put you away. I was looking forward to taking you in again on my own."

"Yes, I'm sure you were." A gun presses to his head, and the guards in front of them gasp. "You really shouldn't bring weapons in with you, Anthony, darling." He glares at one of the guards. "Let me go or I'll blow his brains out."

Anthony pretends to act surprised, but he knows what he's done. He's not sure if Loki knows, but he's just going to assume that he does.

The guards unlock it, and they make it all the way to the back door before Anthony whirls at him and presses the gun to his _Loki's_ head.

"You're going to shoot me, then?" Loki asks, a smile on his lips. Nobody else is around. The back door leads into the sewers, after all.

"No," Anthony says, putting his gun away. "I wanted my gun back, and that happened to be the best way to get it into my own hands again. Go along, now, or they'll catch you again."

Loki grins before disappearing through the door.

Anthony sighs. "How rude. I didn't even get a kiss goodbye."

He appears just as suddenly as he was gone, Miss Natalia behind him. "I almost forgot to," he whispers, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Anthony kisses him back, gripping onto his sides before pushing him away. "It's good to see you again, Natalia."

"As is it to see you, Stark," she says, giving a little curtsey. "We must be off now, though." She takes Loki's hand.

"Another time, then," Anthony says as they disappear.

He barely hears their echoing reply: "Of course."

Anthony runs back up the stairs, pretending to be in a panic. "He got away!" he yells to the guards. "Quick, after him!"

Fury and Steven are among them, Fury glaring and Steven checking to see if Anthony is alright.

"Steven, please, I'm fine," he says, pushing him away. "Come along, now. We have a dinner to attend."

Steven frowns, letting himself be pulled along. "I was unaware that you were coming tonight."

"Of course I am! I have to meet your fiancé, after all, if I am to be your best man."

"But you have met her before—and you both despise each other."

"I am a changed man, Steven."

"No you're not."

"Oh hush, I'm brilliant. Do I look alright?"

"Surprisingly, you do."

"Thank you. Lead the way, my husband-to-be."

Steven grumbles as he walks into the restaurant, and Anthony can't help but grin. He loves ruining relationships. It's too bad Margaret is hard as rock and firmer than the stone slabs she stands upon. If anything, _she_ will break up the friendship between him and Steven. But that will not happen, so they will all hate each other together. It will be lovely.

**XxX**

Anthony watches from the crowd as the remains of bodies that were burned away in the fire are dragged out, completely unrecognizable.

Anthony watches from the back of the crowd as the bodies that were burned in the fire are dragged out, completely unrecognizable.

But one of them is. The only one that died of smoke inhalation but managed to escape enough that the fire didn't reach him. The tattoo of his serpent is still visible, and his raven black hair is stuck to part of his face in sweat. His porcelain pale skin is covered in dust and ash, now.

Anthony sighs. He should have known his little fire devil was going to make a mistake eventually—he just wishes it would have happened later.

A hand slips into his, and he looks down to see none other than Natalia.

"Come with me," she whispers.

Steven is one of them helping Fury and his men pull the bodies out, so Anthony disappears easily after her. Finally they came to the graveyard on the edge of town, and Natalia takes a seat on a headstone.

"You will find him, Mr. Stark, down there."

Anthony frowns, following her pointed finger to a dug out grave. It doesn't end, though. It continues down in a staircase of stone.

Anthony finds himself going down the stairs without any question, and when he gets to the bottom, he instantly recognizes the tunnels as the ones Fury has been looking to find for so long. The grave robbers use them to hide in.

"There you are," a familiar voice says, and out of the shadows walks none other than Loki.

Anthony smirks. "I should have known that that wasn't really you."

"Oh, it's me alright," Loki says, taking Anthony's hands. "At least, that's what they all need to think. We'll have to get one for you, too."

Anthony cocks an eyebrow. "And why am I dying, precisely?"

"To come away with me, of course. You can't be with a villain when you're one of the good guys, after all."

Anthony smiles. "And what makes you think I want to go away with you?"

Loki smirks, stepping right up in front of him. "No reason."

Anthony smiles. "No body. Bomb me away to nothing. Steven won't believe it unless he sees it."

Loki's smirk changes to a bright smile. "Another fire? No bodies?"

Anthony shakes his head. "No bodies."

Loki frowns. "Fine. Who will star the fire? Because I'm already dead."

There's a dainty laugh, and Miss Natalia swings down the stairs. "Come on, boys," she says. "I have a building to blow up."

**XxX**

Later that night, the three of them are up in Anthony's attic. Anthony has put together a plan, complete with a diagram, and Loki and Natalia have gotten together all of their bombing supplies.

"Show us what makes you brilliant, darling," Loki says with a smirk.

Anthony grins up at his diagram, using a pointer to help them follow along: "Of course city, there are four buildings with passages that lead to underground tunnels. Loki, you _darling_ man, have happened to use one of these four as your _own_ death."

Loki cocks an eyebrow. "Happened to? I had to make my escape _some_how, you know."

Anthony gives an affectionate eye roll. "I should have guessed. Now, to continue: the building we will blow up for my own death will also be one of the remaining three, and it will give the impression that there is someone else out there who is trying to destroy the passageways. I have yet to turn Miss Natalia in for working on the villainous side, so she will be the one to trip the wire that will do the initial blowing up. Our building must be surrounded to prove to Steven that I did not escape out of a back window or door, so to solve this problem, there will be small fires that give any employees time to escape and for anyone to surround the building to do what they can to quench these fires.

"Now, to solve the problem of his assumption that I will have used the passages, we'll have to blow up the tunnel that runs under it. Natalia, the reason I have chosen this particular one of the three is because you will need a reason for being inside. It is a sowing factory, so I will have sent you to pick up a garment I have ordered—that I will not have actually ordered, since the records will be destroyed, so it does not matter.

I'll have sent _you_ there, Miss Natalia, instead of Ms. Virginia because _she_ will be on a shopping trip with Steven's bride-to-be, Miss Margaret. They will be nowhere near our building because I will tell Virginia that I will be there _with_ Natalia, and she will therefore want to be as far away from me as she can. I will invite Steven to _come_ with the two of us, so that he will see the first great fires. When Natalia does not come out, though, as planned, I will go in to save her. Steven will try to hold me back, but I will convince him that I love her"—he winks at Natalia, to which she rolls her eyes—"so that he lets me go. I also know that Fury and Phillip will hold him back if he tries to go in later.

"Now! This is when I will go straight to the hatch, wherein the signal to begin the initial explosion will be when I close the hatch after myself. The trip wire will be at the back door, where none of the employees will go to because it's where the most fire is." He grins. "Natalia, dear, I assume you are not afraid of fire?"

She smirks. "If you're asking me to run through that main fire to trip the wire, then yes, I would love to."

"Lovely! You'll do that, then. I will also trust the two of you to set up the bombs in such a way that the least people are hurt, including yourselves. Now, Loki will be waiting at the end of the particular tunnel. We'll come up in the next building, escaping to the roof next over until Natalia comes to us at nightfall when the coast is clear. And then…" He sighs, dropping his pointer from the diagram. "And then we leave."

Loki smiles warmly as Natalia smirks.

"We _would_ get the smart ones," she says to Loki.

Loki scoffs. "Anthony is _far_ smarter than Clinton."

Anthony frowns. "Clinton Barton?"

They nod.

"He's on the force under Fury, isn't he?"

More nods.

"Does he know who you _really_ are?" he asks Natalia.

She smirks again. "He suspects it."

Anthony chuckles. "Next thing we'll know is that Virginia is a spy and Margaret is an assassin. Come on, now, we have bombs to set up. I want to be dead by this afternoon, after all."

**XxX**

Anthony stretches out in his bed. It's not time, yet. He has time.

"Mmm, good morning."

Anthony opens his eyes to see Loki lying beside him. When did he get—oh yes, now he remembers. He simply stayed over. So Anthony smiles at him. "Morning."

Loki slides closer and kisses him deeply, his arms reaching up to hold onto the sides of his face. Anthony reaches out his own arms to wrap around him, rolling them over so that he's on top.

"You know," Loki says as Anthony trails kisses across his cheek and down to his neck and shoulder, where his tattoo. "You're going to break Steven's heart when you leave."

Anthony sighs against his skin, pulling up to look down at the little fire devil. "I've broken it before."

"Never to this extent, though."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

Loki shakes his head, his fingers tracing over the tattoo of his chest. "I just want you to realize what you're leaving behind."

"A life that's spent trying to catch you and your fires anyway? Loki, please." He bends down and rubs their noses together. "I _want_ to go with you. You've already captured my heart, after all."

Loki throws his arms around his neck and pulls them closer, kissing him hard.

And Anthony does know that he's making the right decision. There's a fire in his chest that's burning for love, and not even the ocean could put it out.

**XxX**

The plan is going perfectly. Virginia and Margaret are off, and everyone else is outside as the employees are all rushing out of the same front door.

Anthony pretends to look for Natalia frantically, as Steven thinks he stayed out to talk to him while she went inside, and then turns to Steven when nobody else is coming out. "I have to look for her!"

Steven instantly panics. "Anthony, no, you'll—"

"Steven, you don't understand! I _love_ her!"

Steven stares at him like he's still not going to let him go, but Anthony knows him very well, and Anthony is allowed to run in as planned.

He can see Natalia across the way, standing before the fire in her red dress like she belongs in it. They salute each other before Anthony runs to the hatch, dropping into the tunnel. Its pitch black, but he knows it's a straight shot to where Loki is, and he should have a torch.

So, when he closes the hatch, he _runs like hell_.

He can just see the torch light when the _real_ explosion happens. It shakes the entire tunnel, tossing Anthony to the ground. He hears Loki yell for him to hurry. When he gets to him, he pauses in that short time to catch what he can of his breath. Loki takes about five seconds to put his wires together, and then Loki kisses his cheek before they're running again, the torch coming with them. It doesn't matter which building they get to now, but they need to get there fast, because now everyone is going to assume the next attacks on the other two buildings with passages and will do everything they can to protect them.

The passages entries/exit are hidden, of course, so when Anthony and Loki come out after the tunnel explosion father back, nobody is around—not to mention all going to check out the latest explosion. They take the back alleys to the nearest building before sneaking through it to its roof, and Loki promptly bursts into laughter and flops down on his back.

"I never want to do that again," Anthony mutters, dropping over him on his hands and knees. "You do that for fun? That was in_sane_."

Loki smirks. "You can always come back to life if you can't handle it."

Anthony kisses him instead.

**XxX**

It's dark and cold when the streets empty out, but Anthony and Loki keep waiting until Natalia shows up an hour or so later. Clinton Barton is with her, and both of them are carrying a few things.

"There are horses tied up down below," Clinton says.

"Put these on," Natalia says, her and her man tossing them each a long coat, a hat, gloves, and riding boots. "The horses are already loaded."

Anthony frowns, buttoning the top clasps of his coat so the rest doesn't get in the way when he rides. "I thought he only _suspected_ you," he says to Natalia.

She smirks. "We're the bad guys, Anthony. We lie."

"We're all the bad guys now," Loki says, pulling on his gloves.

Anthony looks over at Clinton in the moonlight. "You're a spy?"

"Not at all," he replies. "I'm an ex-assassin of a town from _miles_ away. I gave it up."

"Then why are you up here?"

"Because I know how to disappear, and you're going to need my help."

Anthony nods, putting on his boots. "Why did you give it up?"

"The same reason as you. I fell in love."

Instead of looking over at Natalia, Anthony looks over at Loki, who's looking over the edge of the roof. He smiles, going back to his boot. "That's a very good reason."

On the ground, Loki gives Natalia and Clinton a kiss on the cheek before swinging on to his own black stallion, while Anthony just kisses Natalia's cheek and shakes Clinton's hand before swinging on to his won speckled grey and white mare.

"Don't stop until you reach the Man at the Bridge," Clinton says.

Anthony frowns. "Who?"

"His name is Heimdall," Loki says. "He is an old friend. I know which paths to take."

Natalia purses her lips. "What about—"

Loki cuts her off: "I will greet him as I am meant to."

Anthony frowns. "Heimdall?"

"No," Loki says. "Another. You will meet him. Come along, now."

With one last wave to Natalia and Clinton, Anthony and Loki are off, riding into the darkness and out of town.

**XxX**

Miles later, Anthony feels as though he's going to pass out.

"Almost there," Loki tells him.

Anthony manages to keep his eyes open until they come to what is obviously there destination, because there stands a colored man with a torch on the start of the bridge.

"I have been expecting you, Loki," Heimdall says.

"You never cease to amaze me, Heimdall," Loki says, swinging off of his stallion. He helps Anthony off so he doesn't fall over, wrapping an arm around his waist as they stand.

"You are Anthony," he says. "I am Heimdall."

"Hello," Anthony says in a tired greeting. They rode for hours with only short breaks for the horses to drink, but they themselves did not have any real rest.

"Where is he?" Loki asks. The "he" must be the one Loki will give a proper greeting to…

"He promised not to come out until you were safely inside," Heimdall replies. "He will let you sleep."

Loki nods, pulling Anthony down a pathway that leads into the forest. After what seems like an eternity of stumbling they come to a high gate, which Loki simply pushes open before walking some more. Finally—_finally_—they come to a very large stone cottage, with two levels and a shed to the side where looks like the horses should go.

Anthony frowns as they go inside. "We left the horses," he mutters.

"Thor will get them," Loki says, closing the door before leading him up the stairs. "Who's Thor?"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

Anthony doesn't even notice that Loki has taken off Anthony's boots, coat, hat, _and_ gloves until he's lying down, and Loki takes off the same before lying down beside him.

"Sleep, love," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Anthony's temple.

Even in his clothes, Anthony is out like a light.

**XxX**

Anthony doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up, but light is streaming through a window through a crack in the drapes. It streams over Loki's bare back as he's still asleep beside him, his hair out in all angles and directions. Anthony doesn't _want_ to wake him, but he literally has no idea where he is.

"Loki," he says, dragging his fingers lightly across his back. "Loki, wake up."

Loki does slowly, stirring first, then stretching, and then rolling over in a very uncoordinated manner to look up at him. He gives a tired smile and rubs his eyes. "Morning."

Anthony smirks down at him. "Your hair is a mess."

"So is yours."

Anthony kisses him deeply, throwing in all the passion that he left his world.

"Where are we?" he asks once they've pulled away.

He sighs, sitting up as well. "Heimdall's house. But also…" He pushes his fingers through his hair. "The house of my brother."

Anthony's eyes widen. Anthony has a brother, too, though not by blood. He and Doctor Robert Banner grew up together. "You have a brother?"

"He is not my brother by blood, and that is why I left him many years ago." (_Ah_, Anthony thinks.) "I have not seen him since my leave."

"And when did you leave?"

But Loki doesn't answer. Somebody else does:

"Six years ago."

Anthony and Loki look up at the open door to see a _large_, very muscled man with long blonde hair that has been tied back from his neck and shoulders.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop," he says to Loki. "I only heard his question."

Loki takes a deep breath. "Hello, Thor."

The blonde gives a sad smile. "Hello, Loki."

Loki weaves his fingers in with Anthony's. "I would like you to meet Anthony Stark," he says before look at Anthony. "Love, this is Thor, my adopted brother."

Anthony gives a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the blonde says with a nod. Then, back to Loki, "How long will you be staying?"

Loki gives the tiniest smile. "I came back, Thor. It may have taken another, but I'm here. We will stay for as long as you'll allow us."

The happy, hopeful smile that envelopes Thor's entire being is inspiring. "I will make breakfast!" he says brightly, and then disappears, closing the door behind him.

Anthony smiles, looking over at Loki. "He's waited to hear that for six years, hasn't he?"

Loki smiles back. "Welcome, Anthony Stark, to your new home."


	2. Prologue: 6 Years Later

**Prologue: Six Years Later**

Steven sighs as he closes the door of his home behind him. He used to share it with his best friend, Anthony Stark, but…well, it's been six years, now. Steven has yet to let go of his friend's memory.

_He died for love._

Those were the words that Steven chose to put on his headstone, because that's what happened. He went in to save Miss Natalia (who is now known as Mrs. Barton), and she testified that he manages to push her out to safety before the explosion that not only destroyed the factory, but the once secret tunnel beneath it. His body was never recovered. He disappears, completely consumed by the fire.

"Come along, darling," Margaret—his beautiful wife—says to him, already at the bottom of the steps. "We'll be late for the memorial."

Steven sighs again. "Coming, dear." He goes down to her, linking their arms. "Are you sure you wish to come?" he asks—and not for the first time. "It's not a secret that you and Anthony did not get along, after all."

She gives a sad smile. "I wouldn't miss it, Steven. You know that."

He nods, and they head off.

There are many people out today, and Steven knows that none of the ones he sees are going to Anthony's memorial. Only a select few are invited: Steven, Director Fury, Sergeant Phillip Coulson, Sergeant Maria Hill, Doctor Robert Banner, and their wives/husbands.

The worst thing is that, even six years after his death, Steven still mistakes strangers for his face. Even right now he sees that face, and those mischievous brown eyes, and—

He stops, staring over at the man he's mistaken _this_ time. Except beside him is another dead man: Loki Laufeyson, the pyro-criminal that died in his own fire only a few days before Anthony had died. Steven has never given the closeness of the deaths much thought, but he's also never mistaken a man for the criminal before. Anthony was always trying to recapture him…

"What is it, darling?" Margaret asks, stopped beside him.

Steven sighs. "It's nothing," he says. But, just before he turns away, the man that he's mistaken for gives a sly little smile and winks.

And then he and the criminal are gone, and Steven knows that, for the rest of his life, he and Margaret will be happy—and so will Anthony Stark, the man who lived for love.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
